sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Berghuis
| cityofbirth = Leeuwarden, Friesland | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 1990-1992 1992-2002 | managerclubs = FC Emmen (Assistant) Bonneville United }} Richard Matthijs Berghuis (born November 19, 1952) is a Dutch football manager, who most notably was the manager of St. Gregory Football Association club Bonneville United F.C. from 1992 until 2002. Early life and career Berghuis was born in Leeuwarden, Friesland. He took a keen interest in football at an early age and grew up supporting SC Heerenveen as his hometown had no top-level professional club at the time (SC Cambuur, the local club in Leeuwarden, was not founded until 1964). Managing career FC Emmen Berghuis' first managerial job was at Eerste Divisie club FC Emmen, where he was assistant manager under Ben Hendriks. Following Hendriks' departure at the end of the 1990-91 season, Berghuis was reported to be next in line for the manager's position, but the club chose Piet Buter instead. Buter and Berghuis clashed several times during the 1991-92 season and Berghuis left the club midway through the campaign. FC Emmen would go on to finish the season 18th in the Eerste Divisie, narrowly missing relegation, and the club parted ways with Buter after just one season. Bonneville United Following the Dutch national team's impressive showing at UEFA Euro 1992, Berghuis was one of several Dutch managers who attracted attention from clubs around the world. He flew to St. Gregory in the summer of 1992 and met with representatives of League A club Bonneville United about the vacancy there and, after two days of contract negotiations, was named United's manager on July 15. Berghuis introduced the Dutch concept of totaalvoetbal ("Total football" in English) to St. Gregory. His formation was officially labeled 3-4-1-2, but players would often rotate between positions as the play dictated. This was a style unfamiliar to Gregorian teams and coupled with United's well-known fitness regimens, gave them both a physical and tactical edge over their opponents. United went on to win the 1992-93 League A championship, the first since their formation in 1988. Under Berghuis, Bonneville United won five League A titles – including 2001-02, in which they became the first team to complete an undefeated season – and four SGFA Cup titles. Departure from United After winning the 2002 SGFA Shield, United started the 2002-03 League A season with three consecutive losses, something they had not done in Berghuis' entire tenure as manager. On December 9, 2002, following a 0-0 home draw against A.C. Calabria, Berghuis resigned as United manager, naming former club captain and assistant manager Tim Callaghan as his successor. Callaghan would go on to manage the club for thirteen more seasons after 2002-03, winning another five League A titles. Category:Manager pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. managers Category:People from the Netherlands